Phararoh's Quest: Monster fighters hidden side Redux
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set after Phararoh's Quest, Monster Fighters and Hidden side. The Phararoh king Amset-Ra has risen again now armed with an army of mummies and ghosts and a powered up mystical weapon he seeks to hut to down the Vampyre king Dracula, however doctor Hale and Ann lee have returned along with J.B. Jack , Parker and and Jessikah Vanhelsing they plan to stop the legendary monsters


The sun was beating down on the Sahara Desert. This remote part of Egypt was amongst the desolate parts of the world but this didn't concern the shadowy figure walking across the sand. The man wore a long navy blue robe that brushed against the ground and in his hand was a small wooden stick. He paused briefly and held the stick in the palm of his hand. It moved all by itself like the needle of a compass, almost like it was pointing him in the direction of his target. After a few minutes, the man came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. Underneath the hood of his robe he smiled before waving his arms in an elaborate gesture. The ground began to rumble as a pyrmid began to rise out of the sand until it was fully uncovered, the man soon found an entrance, "Perfect", the man hissed before walking through the entrance.

In a flash the room was lit with a few torches and water periodically dripped down the walls. Lining the walls were hieroglyphics and drawing of a Cobra and a phoenix. The man lowered his hood, revealing his pale white skin and bald head. His red eyes glowed as he rubbed his bony fingers across some Hieroglyphics, "And they said this place was a myth", he snorted.

Zombra, had spent the last nine months obsessively searching for something to permanently remove the threat of his nemesis. Jack and Parker, they had escaped his grasp in Newbury, destroying the only copy of the prophesy in the process. The Ghost king knew that the prophesy said that mystic stones possessed a power that he knew not. If he couldn't find out what that power was, then Zombra would find his own mystical power, the likes of which the World had never seen.

During his extensive period of research, he came across a reference to a tribe that lived in Egypt thousands of years ago. According to his research, numerous rumours littered various historic texts but this was the earliest reference Zombra had found. Further research told him that the Pharoh Amset-Ra had existed several millennia ago, however, he did find several references to the mystical items.

Now he was in the lost pyramid, a dark dank hole that hardly seemed fitting for the resting place pf the long dead Pharoh. He allowed the ambient magic of the pyramid to wash over him and quickly he pinpointed the presence that he sensed from the surface. It was hidden behind a stone wall but that wouldn't stop Zombra. One energy blast later and the wall had been turned to rubble.

Zombra quickly banished the dust and the larger pieces of debris until he saw something of interest. Behind the wall was an golden sarcophagus hat was locked with several chains, "This is it", he said almost with reverence. He tried to pull the locks but nothing happened, even the standard unlocking spells didn't work. "I will not be denied", he boomed and pushed all his magic into the locks. If Zombra had stopped for a moment, he would have seen the hieroglyphics on the wall glowing behind him.

Suddenly the chains flew off and the lid of the chest popped open. Zombra looked, the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. Zombra felt like all the air in the temple had disappeared as a faint glow began to emanate from the chest. A cloud of smoke and dust shot into the air and engulfed the Zombr but something told him not to fight back. He had to stop himself from coughing as the dust settled, there stood the mummified Amset-Ra. Amset-Ra began to laugh manically; the World would soon be his.

-Month later-

Ann Lee walked into the tiny, cluttered basement room office . Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Professor Rathbone , had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Morning, did you pack everything?"

"Sir, I said no. I'm not going. This is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What ?"

"Egypt"

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good then you know about the legends around hi,. I suggest you deal with it ".

"Sir there is nothing to prove this story ,you're more insane than I already thought!"

"Legend" Rathbone corrected with a lazy smirk. "Ok so we you know about the Pharaoh Amset-Ra and his lust for power and his hint for his mystical weapons"

Ann sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "You really think that's all it is?"

"What else could it possibly be?," he ignored her snort, "he was stopped before, like how we stopped the Vampyre lord ."

"So theres more to it then ."

"So you admit, there's something there that makes you curious?"

Ann threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'll do it."

And she absolutely did not smile as he called after her, "Good luck, you have two hours!."


End file.
